Olhar
by HanaUzumaki
Summary: Uma parte dele invejava Língua Encantada. Invejava o jeito que sua filha o olhava, como se fosse algum tipo de super-herói, enquanto ele não passava de um cuspidor de fogo em quem a confiança não devia ser depositada.


**Olhar**

-

-

_"Embora ainda nenhum pesar tivesse deixado sombras escuras no rosto infantil de Meggie, ele lembrava a Dedo Empoeirado o de outra pessoa. Era estranho, sempre que a menina olhava para Dedo Empoeirado, ele sentia o desejo de lhe provar que não merecia a desconfiança que via nos olhos dela. E sempre havia um vestígio de desconfiança, mesmo quando ela sorria. Para o pai ela olhava de uma maneira totalmente diferente, como se ele pudesse protegê-la de todo o mal e de todas as ameaças do mundo. Mas que pensamento idiota. Idiota! Ninguém poderia protegê-la."_

Coração de Tinta 

-

-

Dedo Empoeirado olhava Farid com pouca atenção. O garoto brincava com o fogo alegremente, fazendo com que as pessoas daquele mundo apressado parassem ao menos um pouco para vê-lo. Na verdade, era para ele estar no lugar dele, mas a saudade em seu peito doía de tal forma que não tinha ânimo para nada. Então estava sentado na guia de uma das calçadas, apenas observando.

Passou os dedos por seu rosto marcado com cicatrizes, enquanto se perguntava por que diabos estava pensando naquela menina. A filha de Língua Encantada. Eram nela que seus pensamentos estavam.

Lembrou-se do impulso contido que tivera naquela noite em que entrega Mo a Capricórnio. O desejo de consolar a pequena garota, que chorava em busca do pai.

Nutria certa afeição pela garota, sim. Ela o lembrava de outra pessoa. Sua filha, Brianna, que agora deveria estar um pouco mais velha do Meggie. Ele se perguntava se ainda seria capaz de reconhecê-la quando voltasse. Rosana então... A mais nova era tão pequena quando ele fora embora, que provavelmente não se lembrava dele.

Dedo Empoeirado fechou os olhos, tentando lembrar dos rostos das duas garotas, mas tudo o que ele tinha eram lembranças embaçadas por todos aqueles longos e dolorosos anos passados na história errada.

Teria Brianna chorado como Meggie quando seu pai fora levado para longe dela? Com um sorriso triste nos lábios, se lembrou de como a menina agia quando ele regressava após dias fora. Ela batia nele e rejeitava seus presentes, embora mais tarde fosse buscá-los. E agora, o que ela faria quando ele voltasse?

Uma parte dele invejava Língua Encantada. Invejava o jeito que sua filha o olhava, como se fosse algum tipo de super-herói, enquanto ele não passava de um cuspidor de fogo em quem a confiança não devia ser depositada.

Dedo Empoeirado desejava ser esse tipo de pai, igual Mo era. Será que agora, após dez anos, ainda haveria tempo para que ele mudasse sua atitude?

Saiu do seu transe quando Farid o cutucou. O garoto havia se sentado ao seu lado e ele nem percebera... Estava tão distraído assim? Farid estava sorrindo, enquanto contava o dinheiro que havia ganhado naquela apresentação.

- Mais um pouco e podemos pagar para Cabeça de Queijo nos mandar para dentro do livro! – ele exclamou, animado, enquanto guardava o dinheiro.

Diante o silêncio do mais velho, Farid o olhou preocupado.

- Você não precisa ir comigo, já lhe disse. Você gosta desse mundo, ficará muito melhor nele.

O garoto franziu o cenho, irritado com tal afirmação.

- Mas eu quero e irei com você! – ele declarou, em um tom que dizia que o assunto estava acabado.

Dedo Empoeirado ficou em silêncio por mais alguns minutos, até que afagou os cabelos do garoto e sorriu. Aquele seu sorriso enigmático.

- Tudo bem. – disse o cuspidor de fogo por fim.

- Irei chamar Gwin. – falou Farid, lançando-lhe um ultimo olhar, antes de sair em busca da marta.

Ele não tardou a voltar carregando Gwin, pela rua, agora praticamente deserta. Sentou-se perto de Dedo Empoeirado, muito perto. Olhou ao redor com seus olhos escuros, olhos que diziam que ele estava assustado.

- Não existem espíritos nesse mundo! – exclamou o homem, o empurrando ligeiramente para longe de si.

Farid nada respondeu, mas olhou para ele um pouco mais seguro, e não voltou a se aproximar.

Dedo Empoeirado então, notou que o garoto era um tolo igual a filha de Língua Encantada. E assim era, porque olhara para um homem covarde do mesmo jeito que a menina olhava para seu pai... Como alguém que poderia lhe proteger de qualquer coisa.

* * *

Primeira tentativa de fic sobre Coração de Tinta (não me linchem se estiver muito ruim...). Me apaixonei por esse livro, e assim que lançou Sangue de Tinta corri para comprar o meu, e como ainda estou lendo, estou mais empolgada do que nunca com essa história... x3 Ai saiu isso daí! Tinha que ser do Dustfinger, porque eu, assim como um monte de gente, amo ele!! ;o;

Bom, deixo aqui minha contribuição para o aumento das fics em português dessa maravilhosa história xDDD

;*


End file.
